Problem: A cube with side length $m$ has a volume of $343$ cubic centimeters. The following equation shows the volume of the cube. $m^3 = 343$ What is the side length of the cube in centimeters?
Answer: Let's solve for $m$. Remember that it is not possible to have a negative side length! $ $ m 3 m 3 − − − √ 3 m = 343 = 343 − − − √ 3 = 7 \begin{aligned} m^3 &= 343\\ \\ \sqrt[\leftroot{-2}\uproot{2}\scriptstyle 3]{m^3} &= \sqrt[\leftroot{-2}\uproot{2}\scriptstyle 3]{343}\\ \\ m&= 7 \end{aligned} The side length of the cube is $7 \text{ cm}$.